


Fallin'

by Sheepness (flowerway)



Series: Neighborly Boyfriends [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerway/pseuds/Sheepness
Summary: Minhyuk isn't your average person nor your average boyfriend, but Jooheon doens't mind.





	Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part two to my first fic Room 305. It can be read as a stand alone too though. But I made it in dedication to my friend who demanded some sort of sequel. Sooooo yeet. Hope you enjoy!

“Jooheon….Jooheonnie~”

Said male shifted under the covers, giving out a grunt in response. He was having such a good dream. A dream that he was desperately trying to cling on to despite the soft hands that were currently touching his face and running through his hair. Even though it was a calming sensation, Jooheon really just wanted to go back to sleep.

However, the culprit had no intention of letting Jooheon do that. Instead a warm body pressed up against Jooheon’s back as even warmer breath fanned across the side of his face. Jooheon couldn’t even open his eyes properly to look, he was so tired but there was only one person who could be bothering him now.

_ Lee Minhyuk _

Ever since that day Jooheon risked his life to get rid of a spider him and Minhyuk were inseparable. It was almost scarrily amazing how well they meshed together. Jooheon wasn’t a big talker, yes he’s friendly and loves to have a good time but Minhyuk was on a whole new level. He was literally talking at every second, finding even the most random things funny. Add in the weird noses Minhyuk makes and just how touchy feely he can be and Jooheon wonders just how they have been dating for two months now.

Not that Jooheon is complaining. Except maybe now.

“Jooheonnie~” Minhyuk whispered in his ear, poking at Jooheon’s sleep swollen face. “Wakey wakey~”

“Noooooo.”

Jooheon felt Minhyuk shift around and for a second Jooheon thought that maybe his boyfriend got the message and he could just go back to sleep. Two months of dating and Jooheon is still underestimating Minhyuk.

Instead of moving away like Jooheon was half hoping, Minhyuk only shifted around so he could strip away Jooheon’s warm covers. Before Jooheon could raise up and protest, he felt an even warmer body settle on top of him. Now that finally got Jooheon to open his eyes, squinting up at his boyfriend.

It was surprising to see that Minhyuk had a pout on his lips, his eyes staring down at Jooheon pleadingling. Jooheon groaned at the sight, shutting his eyes again. That pout only served to remind Jooheon that in the months they have been dating that Jooheon is too whipped for Minhyuk and his pouting face. Jooheon sighed  heavily before opening his eyes again.

“Yes Minhyuk.”

“Yah!” Minhyuk reached back to smack at Jooheon’s bare thigh that was not covered by the shorts he wore to bed. “I keep telling you to call me hyung.”

“I’m not calling you hyung.” Jooheon immediately replied, voice rough from sleep. “Especially after you woke me up.”

Cue more pouting. “So rude.” And if he didn’t seem like a five year old already, Minhyuk just had to cross his arms making him look like a kid throwing a tantrum. To some it may seem weird to find a twenty four year old pouting like a kid cute, but Jooheon didn’t care about that. Despite his boyfriend weird eccentric ways, he hasn’t seen someone as cute as Minhyuk. Even when he’s being an annoying brat. 

Without a word, Jooheon simply raised his arms up, giving the silent invitation for Minhyuk to lay down on top of him. An invitation that Minhyuk was quick to accept. Without any grace, Minhyuk dropped his body down onto Jooheon, causing the male under him to let out a pained groan. “Sorry.” Minhyuk giggled. He pressed his lips against the side of Jooheon’s neck in apology.

“It’s okay.” Jooheon mumbled, his arms coming to wrap around Minhyuk. They both took a minute to shift around to find a comfortable position. Once they were settled, their bare legs tangled together and Jooheon’s hands resting on the warm skin under Minhyuk’s shirt they feel silent. It was a peaceful silence that coaxed Jooheon’s eyes to close again. 

He was just in the weightless feeling of being half awake and half asleep when he felt Minhyuk shift around around. An annoyed response was about to leave Jooheon’s lips but before he could, there were soft lips pressing against his. 

It was chaste and sweet, leaving Jooheon wanting more when it was over. “One more.” Jooheon whispered, not even bothering to open his eyes. He heard Minhyuk’s signature giggle and even felt his wide smile when their lips connected again. 

When Minhyuk pulled away this time, he settled back down on Jooheon, his face tucked under his chin. “One hour of cuddling then we’re going out, mister.” Minhyuk announced.

Jooheon hugged Minhyuk closer. “Okay.”

And maybe Minhyuk is a needy eccentric boyfriend who talks way to much and craves some kind of touch every minute of everyday. Minhyuk is also the best boyfriend Jooheon has had and he hopes to have more moment like these in the future.


End file.
